


when you kiss me i'm happy enough to die.

by meatshower



Category: Oniisama E
Genre: Aftercare, F/F, Fluff and Angst, post sex fluff all that jazz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meatshower/pseuds/meatshower
Summary: this is all over the place and i am so sorry for it.





	

lengthy, tangled blonde locks intertwined with equally long, bony fingers. it's this thing they do see, they'll lay together, enjoy the silence; each other's heartbeats. it was a form of escapism, the best kind. and somewhere inbetween they'd get lost in each other's eyes, each other's lips and mouths. lost in the sheets..

rei's shuffling distracts kaoru from her thoughts, slowly removing her hands from the other's hair, crossing her arms over her chest and shifting comfortably in the bed, resisting the urge to snatch the cigarette out of rei's hand before she got the chance to light it.

'i know what you're thinking.' classic rei, she has a way of knowing everything at all times; much to kaoru's dismay. the brunette smiles a tad nonetheless. 'i'm not thinking anything. at least, nothing like what you _think_ i'm probably thinking.' rei rolls her eyes. 'they're not cheap, don't go thinking snatching them out of my mouth and crushing boxes at a time is going to make some sort of statement or send me some kind of message.' of course not. rei is a woman of addiction; cigarettes and painkillers, alcohol and tranquilizers, she likes to feel good. she likes the comfort.

not that kaoru's any better. not that this thing they do isn't unwanted. not that it's forced. it's a sense of pleasure itself.

she likes to feel good.

she wants rei to feel good.

and anything is good if it keeps her friend away from those little white pills and death sticks, even if only for a while. even if rei is a self destructive wreck, even if she doesn't care about herself, kaoru does in her place. she cares quite a bit.

'rei.' the blonde glances over, taking a long drag.

'stay with me. stay with me tonight.' kaoru hates the idea of rei surrounded by all those mirrors, often alone. sometimes alone with _her_. rei chuckles at the suggestion.

'if i didn't know better i'd think you cared about me or something.'

'you know i do.'

it's quiet for a while. a long while. not that it's surprising, and not that either care; rei's not much of a talker and kaoru isn't one to start petty chats. the two are close enough to just be able to sit in silence and enjoy it, almost breathing in sync. kaoru scoots a tad closer to the slightly shorter girl, placing a soft kiss on her bare shoulder before resting her head on it. 'stay.' she repeats, slender arms now loosely wrapped around the other's waist. 'just for tonight.' in all honesty, rei could stay forever and she wouldn't mind one bit, but she knew in her heart that was asking too much.

rei hesitates before resting her own head atop the other's, at times still trying to get used to even the slightest bits well meaning of affection. no response, just a tender kiss to kaoru's head and the smallest exhale. kaoru knew better, taking it as a sign of agreement, albeit grudgingly.

this was a thing they did, you see, something they alone shared. and though rei wouldn't say it aloud, she was thankful for every second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Harold.


End file.
